1. Field
The invention is in the field of dispensing holders for rolls of elongate strips of serially related, tear-off sheets of material, such as paper in the form of paper towels, toilet paper, or the like.
2. State of the Art
Paper towels and toilet paper are customarily produced and sold in rolls comprising transversely scored, elongate strips of paper wound on disposable, hollow, cylindrical, heavy paper or cardboard tubes that are adapted for mounting in holders fastened to walls or other supports to enable convenient dispensing of one or more of the serially related sheets from the so-held rolls by tearing along the score lines between the sheets.
A variety of types of roll holders are commercially available or have been proposed by issued patents. These either include wood, metal, or plastic rollers rotatably mounted between holding arms of one kind or another for receiving and holding the rolls of serially-connected sheets to be dispensed, or roll-mounting devices at the ends of holding arms for fitting into the open ends of such rolls in a manner permitting the received rolls to rotate as sheets of the rolled paper strip are pulled and torn off by users.